


Something in the Way

by wesawbears



Category: The Gentleman's Guide to Vice and Virtue Series - Mackenzi Lee
Genre: M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 07:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12103722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesawbears/pseuds/wesawbears
Summary: Modern AU Percy and Monty take another step in their relationship: sharing a bed.





	Something in the Way

Percy leisurely stretched out where he was seated on the couch, watching a movie with Monty. After the debacle with their third date, Monty seemed to have settled down and their last few weeks together had been relatively peaceful. Percy didn’t know what it meant, but he felt comfortable with Monty in a way he’d seldom felt with anyone else. It felt like he’d known him much longer than the month and a half it had been.

Speaking of Monty, Percy would have tried out the classic “stretch and put arm around” move, but Monty was already half asleep on Percy’s shoulder, pretending valiantly not to be. Percy smiled and ran his fingers through his hair, trying to quiet his heart at the soft noise Monty made.

“Tired darling?”

Monty blinked up at him before smirking. “So eager to get rid of me?”

Percy nudged him lightly. “Of course not. I was asking if you wanted to stay the night.”

That actually seemed to catch him off guard. “You’d want that?”

Monty was going to kill him. He seemed so confident most of the time, but then he’d say something like that and Percy was reminded of the Monty behind the mask he lo- liked so much. 

“I’d like it a lot.”

Monty sat up, regrettably leaving Percy’s arms.

“Do you need something to sleep in?” Percy asked.

Monty smirked. “Are we not to the point of sleeping naked yet, then?”

Percy’s face burned and Monty laughed before softening and reaching up to smooth some wrinkles in Percy’s shirt. “I’d appreciate something to sleep in. Thanks.”

Percy scrounged up one of his old t-shirts and handed it to Monty. To his great disappointment, Percy was a gentleman and looked away as Monty changed. When Percy looked back, he decided that the sight of Monty in his clothes, shirt to the middle of his thighs, was either the greatest thing he’d ever seen or the impending cause of his death. Possibly both.

Shaking his head, he crawled into bed, retaliating for Monty’s unfair attractiveness by stretching a little more than necessary and sighing as he closed his eyes. After a beat, he didn’t feel Monty’s weight on the bed next to him, so he cracked open one eye to check. “Monty? Sweetheart, if you want to sleep on the couch-”

“No! No, I just-how do you want me?”

Percy resisted the urge to react too harshly, knowing it would make Monty shut down. “We’re not at a lack for options. Just lay down and we’ll figure it out.”

Monty laid down and wormed his way gradually into Monty’s arms until he was nestled against Percy’s chest. “Like this?”

Percy kissed his forehead. “Just like this.”


End file.
